This application claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 2000-55724, filed on Sep. 22, 2000.
The subject invention relates to a block assembly for constructing a seawall along an embankment, more specifically, blocks are interconnected to create the seawall.
In the prior art, artificial blocks having concave and convex surfaces are used to prevent a seawall from collapsing, to prevent the blocks from being washed out, and for decreasing wave power by breaking, reflecting, and dissipating waves.
The collapse of prior art seawalls and the loss of the prior art blocks are a common problem in embankment protection. Typically, fast moving waves or water cause the collapse or loss of the blocks. These problems are due to an insufficient control of flow velocity, concentrated hydraulic pressure acting on the concave or convex surfaces of the blocks, and the lack of structure for dissipating waves. Other problems include the inability to prevent flooding caused by an overflow of waves and insufficient means to secure the blocks.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide secure blocks, which are sufficient to protect the embankment, to dissipate wave power, and to provide convenient assembling and structuring of the seawall.
The present invention provides a block assembly having an upper portion and a lower portion for constructing a seawall along an embankment. The block assembly includes a first block positioned in the upper portion. The first block includes a front wall and two half-circular type projections parallel to one another. A second block is positioned in the lower portion and includes a front wall and two half-circular type projections parallel to one another. A plurality of projections have a back end and extend from the blocks with at least one interposed space. The plurality of projections and the at least one interposed space are regularly arranged to fit and assemble other blocks. A fixed supporter is positioned adjacent to the back end of the plurality of projections and a reinforced portion is connected to the fixed supporter of each of the first and second blocks. A plurality of seawater holes are defined in each of the blocks between the two half-circular type projections.
The block assembly results in easy construction of the seawall and stability of the seawall. The configuration of the block assembly allows for staggered assembly of the seawall and interlocking of the blocks. Furthermore, the two half-circular type projections and the plurality of seawater holes of each block reduce wave energy and lessen the likelihood of seawall failure.